You Used To Be So Great
by shadow5437
Summary: England after the Revolutionary War.


"You used to be so great."

Those words repeated in the country's brain as he trudged home, alone in the rain. Holding his musket in his hand, he used his free hand to wipe tears off of his cheeks. It didn't matter, since it was raining. He stumbled, and found one of his dead soldiers. He sniffed and walked around him. His existence would be nothing. He was just a soldier, nothing more. His blood had mixed in the rain, and stained a British flag he had carried. The nation tried not to sob at the sight, but it was useless. He would have to look at all the corpses in his path. Tears ran down his face, and the Brit knew it would be impossible to stop them.

"I'm not a child anymore."

That was true. The nation's sweet younger brother had turned into a rebellious teen. A traitor. He had turned his back on him. The moment they stepped on the battlefield, each step was torture for the Englishman. The brothers were fighting, and their bond was breaking.

"I'm not your little brother, either."

Those were it. Those were the words that stung the country the worst. He sobbed as he remembered, his own brother saying it to his face. The two were the best of friends, and nothing could break their bond apart. Except, maybe, the war.

"From now on, consider me independent!"

Once again, the country dropped to his knees. Sobbing violently, he slammed his fists into the ground. He loved his brother, so why did things have to end this way? He knew his brother loved him back, but now, they had gone their separate ways. The Brit didn't want that. He wanted his precious baby brother back. His sobs echoed on the battlefield, as if he was crying in a vast empty space that would be forgotten forever.

America, who led his troops away from the battlefield, glanced behind him. He saw England, alone in the storm, crying his heart out. He wanted to go back, to comfort him, but he knew what he had to do. America had to go, and never look back. Listening to his elder brother's sobs made America's own eyes water. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked at his general in the eye.

"Your brother, he's crying you know." The general said. America nodded.

"I know, General Washington sir. I feel kinda bad, with those things I said. When we get home, I want to write to him. About what I said." America said weakly. Washington nodded, and proceeded ahead. America looked behind him, England was gone, as if he had never been there at all.

Meanwhile, England was going to leave for the docks. He was going home, to Great Britain, and he wasn't sure if he could face the New World again. He looked up, and saw his old house. America's home. England's home. England's eyes welled with tears once more as he remembered all the good times he had shared with his brother. Their first meeting, playing with each other, bath time, those memories made England smile a little. His smile faded as he remembered America finding him after he had succeeded in adopting him.

"Engwand, promise me you'll stay with me always!" America had told him. England knew he would keep his promise, from then till forever, but it had been America who had broken it. Their bond, which America had began, had vanished in the brinks of war, and England was sobbing once more.

People starred as England made his way to the docks. He was still in uniform, and he was walking rather slow, sobbing now and then. These Americans recognized him for his red coat. He was a British soldier.

"Hey! I thought the battle was over! Did you come to terrorize us again?!" A man shouted. England didn't say a word. The man walked up to him with a musket in his hand.

"Don't you ignore me!" The man shouted. England kept walking. The enraged man raised his musket and shot. Luckily he missed. England looked at the man with dark, cruel eyes.

"THE WAR IS OVER! AMERICA IS NOW AN INDEPENDENT NATION!" England screamed. People stared at England, who had resumed his journey to the docks. Short gasps turned to loud long cheers.

"The war is over! The war is over!" The townspeople chanted. England tried to tune them out, but it was too hard. Finally, England had reached his ship, and as he made his way to the dorm rooms, he sat down and cried. He didn't give a care in the world for the people who were already in the dorms with him.

England just had to let his feelings out.

~End


End file.
